The Sex Files
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: A series of Donna and Harvey sneaking off, and finding themselves in compromising positions in the Specter-Litt file room.
1. Filed Under

**AN: So, I'm thinking this might turn into a series of sexy file room fun moments. This is just the first part.**

 **Special thanks to Alex for helping with the title, to Maya for providing me with the visuals, and to Etty and Michelle who listened to me whilst I wrote this and I teased them endlessly. I hope it lives up to its hype xo**

…

He can hear the shuffling as soon as he walks in, taking advantage of the loud shoveling of boxes to discreetly turn the lock behind him. Waltzing further inside, Harvey lets his lips curl up when he hears her muttering under her breath, letting out an expletive or two. He turns the corner then, vibrant red immediately meeting him and he shoves his hands into his pockets, casually leaning against the shelves.

"Hey," his voice is all honey when he speaks, tongue snaking out to wet his lips as he watches her head swivel in his direction.

She pauses her filing for just a moment to give him a disapproving look, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" He defends quickly, his eyes alighting with an extra twinkle.

Donna shakes her head, "I know why you came down here."

Harvey bites his lip, taking a cautious step in her direction before pausing again, "I was just worried," he gives her a small shrug and the redhead heaves out a tired sigh.

She ceases her movements, hand holding onto a pile of stapled paper as she peeks at him from the corner of her eye. "Louis told you," she murmurs under her breath, posing the question as a statement.

Harvey nods slowly, his foot shuffling a few more inches, "He said you had an _outburst._ "

Donna lets out another sigh, "It wasn't- listen, it was well warranted," she gives him a dry laugh, turning to cram the pile of papers into a file that sat inside a box, shoving the cardboard container into one of the shelves with a greater force than needed.

"Listen, you know as well as I do that Louis can get grind on my nerves, but… _the man looked terrified."_

Donna snorts, turning around to lean against the shelves, her arms crossing in the process, "He was just- not getting it, okay? I've been working my ass off for days prepping for this case-"

"I know," he agrees softly.

"-and we all sat down and _had a meeting about i_ t, but then he had to come in with a whole new game plan, one that I didn't sign off on, and I just- I lost it."

Harvey looks at her solemnly for a second, watching how her nostrils flare, the vein in her forehead standing to attention as she seethes at him.

"You're stressed," he states simply after a moment.

"I'm pissed off, is what I am," she scoffs, taking a manicured hand to comb through her loose waves.

Harvey takes a step closer to her then, finally within arms reach and he tentatively rests his hands on her forearms.

" _Donna,"_

His girlfriend heaves out a breath, "I'm exhausted."

"I know," he nods in understanding, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her arms. A frown sets in him then, worry gnawing at him at how distressed she looked. He knew she had been dealing with a lot, moving to Chicago and moving back, but still, for her to have _an outburst,_ it set his worries high.

Since Mike and Rachel's wedding over a month ago, and since they had reconciled _in every way possible,_ things have been a whirlwind at Specter Litt. Since the firm had taken on its new name, dropping Jessica's, it had been a non-stop grind for both managing partners. Donna wasn't far behind either- as COO who had left the firm to go work for Jessica during her strife with Harvey, and then coming back to claim the title. The three of them stood as pillars who kept the firm afloat, working overtime and weekends as new clients came and went. The fact that Mike and Rachel had also left had added to the stress and workload.

The news had come as a surprise to everyone- the newlyweds wanted to venture off on a new journey together, and decided to leave the state to work elsewhere… in Chicago, of all places. But the biggest change to hit New York's most infamous firm was the new romance between managing partner and COO. Despite all the recent changes in their lives, the two had stuck together, coming home every night to each other, trying to make up for wasted time. It seemed to be the only current positive in their lives- especially for Donna, who had had more than her fair share of near breakdowns in the past week, her workload and cases starting to pile and she was playing catch up.

The redhead in question shakes her head, a laugh falling from her lips as she suddenly turns around. "This is ridiculous," she picks up another box with a half grunt, looking through more files with a rivaled focus, "I'm _Donna,_ I sure as hell can deal with a little stress," she points to herself in a self-assured way, continuing to shift through the files in front of her.

" _Donna,"_ Harvey echoes in her ear, his voice an octave lower than before.

"I'm fine, Harvey," she states, her eyes trained solely on the papers in front of her.

Her boyfriend sighs, letting his hands rest on the waist of her turquoise dress, "You need to relax, Donna," his breath is hot behind her, gently pushing her copper hair to the side to leave a kiss on her neck.

Her hands freeze, eyes staring up in front of her, almost expecting to find a mirror just so she could scold her boyfriend through the reflection, _but no such luck._

"Harvey…" her voice is a warning, willing the steadiness to come through despite his low caresses on her waist.

"Come on Donna, you need to have a little… _fun,"_ in a bold move, he lets his tongue snake out, tracing the small collection of freckles on her clavicle.

Donna scoffs, "I thought we had some _fun_ this morning. Twice," she emphasizes, her breath catching in her throat when he gently rakes his teeth against her skin.

Harvey chuckles against her, the vibrations setting her skin on fire, _and honestly screw this man and his uncanny ability to get her riled up so quickly._

"So," he shrugs, moving the right strap of her dress down to trail his lips to the newly exposed skin, "let's have some _more fun."_

Donna bites her lip when his lips take a journey up again, nipping her skin until he reaches her pulse point, sucking ever so slightly on the sensitive area.

"We… can't, Harv-" her body tenses when he gently bites on her skin, immediately soothing the area with his tongue again, "we're at _work,"_ she hisses, both out of annoyance and arousal, "and so help me God if you leave a mark on me again…" her threat comes out weak when she lets out a full moan, the work he's doing on her neck making her knees buckle.

"Donna," he pauses to press a kiss to her cheek, letting his lips to linger on her flushed skin, "you need to _relax."_

"You know, you really need to stop telling me- _oh-_ that," her eyes close out of her own volition when he palms her breast through the material of her dress, kneading the flesh with practiced precision.

"Donna, _babe,"_ he uses his new pet name for her, the endearment having come naturally to him during their first few weeks together, and he knew she was pleasantly taken by it, "you've been… working yourself too hard…" his hands slide up and down her body, moving his head to pay attention to the other side of her neck, "let me help you," he sucks on her skin without restraint, causing her to emit a low groan, _"take the edge off."_

"Harvey…" her eyes are half closed now, and she knew she was sinking further under his ministrations, surrendering herself with every lick and suck he provided.

"Yes?" He hums against her, continuing to nip at her skin.

" _The door…"_

Harvey smirks against her, stopping his teases to stand upright, turning her body around in a flash, and if it weren't for his hands on her waist she would've lost her balance. She barely flinches as the box she held falls to the floor with a loud _thump,_ an array of papers flying out.

He rakes over her form, eyes dilated and lips parted, chest slightly heaving with anticipation. Taking a step forward, his voice is all sex when he speaks, lips curled in an all-too satisfied grin, _"I already locked it."_

Before she realizes what's happening, his lips are slanting over hers, tongue immediately sliding inside her warm wet mouth, swallowing her groan of surprise in the process. She grips onto his vest instantly, biting down on his lower lip, using her grip on him to pull him closer.

Harvey hisses in surprise at her desperation, utilizing his hand to cup her cheek, angling his head to deepen their kiss. They're a mesh of lips and tongues, their teeth clashing every once in a while when they get just a little too needy. He feels her hands sliding down his chest, moving past his dress shirt and vest until she reaches the edge of his pants.

" _Wait,"_ his lips part from hers in a flash, watching her forehead knitting in confusion as he cants backward, away from her touch, "Donna," he cups both of her cheeks, using his thumb to caress her lower lip, now swollen and smeared, "this is about _you,"_ he kisses the corner of her mouth gently, breathing her in, "let me take care of you."

She bites her lip then, gnawing on the flesh as a fresh new wave of arousal pools in the pit of her stomach. Donna watches on baited breath as he licks his lips, chocolate eyes appearing darker under the poor light of the file room, and suddenly the air in there grew to be too thick.

"Harvey, what-" The redhead freezes when his hand sneaks under her dress, his large hand starting a slow caress from her thigh to her waist line, and down again, beginning a torturous tease.

"I told you," he breathes into her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth to tug gently, causing her to let out a low moan, "You need to _relax,"_ his hand plays with the edge of her panties, and he lets his lips twitch, remembering how he had watched her put them on earlier that morning after their second impromptu round. _Red. Lacy. Not enough material._

"And I," he kisses her cheek then, watching from the corner of his eye as her own set of hazel ones close at his touches, "can help you with that." Taking one last detour, Harvey caresses her abdomen, chuckling when he feels her muscles rippling under his touch. Not wasting anymore time, he lets his hand glide under the lace, finally meeting her heated center.

" _Shit,"_ her head falls forward on his shoulder on reflex, screwing up her eyes as pleasure shoots straight through her.

Harvey chuckles lightly, too pleased to find her already wet and wanting. He presses another kiss to her cheek, gently gliding his fingers over her folds, careful not to touch her where she needs him to the most.

"You okay?" He whispers, his voice too smug and her nails dig into his biceps, knowingly leaving crescent marks on his skin even through his dress shirt.

" _Harvey,"_ Donna whines, lip caught between her teeth as he continues a torturous trail down her slit.

"Just relax, babe," he breathes into her.

"You really need to stop telling me to re- _oh fuck,"_ her growl turns into a whine as soon as he slides two calloused fingers into her, carefully avoiding to touch her throbbing clit.

He stills his hand as soon as he's inside her, taking his other hand to rub soothing circles along her side, trying to coax her back into steady breaths. He waits until she stops contracting around him before he moves, curling his fingers slightly as he begins a gentle rock.

"That's it," he encourages her. The low timbre of his voice causes her to buck into his hands, and he lets out a throaty chuckle, ceasing his movements once more. "Easy, Donna, breathe," he gently pulls her up from her current resting place, waiting until she's standing upright against the line of shelves again before he starts to pump his fingers slowly, matching the slow rhythm of her breathing.

"You good?" His left thumb caresses her waist over her dress, and she nearly loses it when she notices his gaze trained on hers, her own eyes half hooded. She realizes then he wants to see her face when she comes under his hand, the fact alone letting a low whine escape her lips.

Donna realizes he had asked her a question, and she wills the fog in her mind to clear to answer, "Yeah," she finally breathes out, voice hoarse.

His lips curl at her confirmation, leaning forward to press gentle kisses on her neck as he continues a slow pump into her, "That's good," he sucks on her pulse point before pulling back, laughing low when she lets out a groan.

Her breathing grows heavier when he speeds up the pace just slightly, twitching his fingers upwards towards that sweet spot he knows makes her shudder.

"You close, baby?" His use of the monicker makes her bite her lip, a low moan spilling out of her and all she can do is nod. He eases his fingers out slowly then, causing her to let out a long whine before pushing back into her just as tortuously.

" _Harvey,"_ she stares at him through the slits of her eyes, mentally cursing him for that smirk he holds on his lips.

"Does this feel good?" He exhales against her, knowing his voice was the one sure way to get her to reach full bliss.

"God, _yes,_ just-"

"What do you need, Donna?" He presses gently, taking his thumb to hover over the hood of her clit, and he grins when he lets the phalanx graze against her sensitive area, watching her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Deciding he had tortured her enough, he rubs his thumb against her bundle of nerves, continuing to pump his fingers into her, slowly building her up closer to her release.

"That's it, you're doing so well for me, Donna. _Come for me."_ And with one final curl into her a and flick of his thumb, she's doubling over in ecstasy, his name a low curse on her lips as she grinds into his hand.

He makes sure to grab hold of her, his left arm around her small frame as he continues to slowly pump into her, letting her ride out the final wave as she quivers against him. When the final aftershock leaves her, he slowly eases out of her, waiting until her darkened hazel eyes meet his.

When a lazy smile welcomes her features, he lets his own cheeks stretch into a grin, leaning forward to peck her lightly. "You okay, there?

Donna chuckles, still high from the endorphins shooting through her, "I'm- delirious."

" _You're beautiful,"_ he notes, leaning in again to kiss her fully on the lips. Her heart melts at his words and she's sinking into him again, a sigh of content leaving her when he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth. Before she could deepen the kiss further, he's pulling away, a still self-satisfied grin on his lips.

"What are you-" She watches with wide eyes as he brings his right hand up, noticing the two fingers that were inside her coated with her juices. Before he can bring them to his lips, however, that smug ass smile still adorning his face, she narrows her eyes and brings his hand to her lips.

Her eyes stay trained on his as she sucks his fingers into her mouth, grinning around them when his mouth drops open. With one final swipe of her tongue against him, she pulls his fingers out, watching in amusement as his eyes cloud over.

"That was-" he swallows back, _"mean."_

Donna chuckles when he growls against her, and she stays her ground when he takes one step closer to her.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, hot shot?" She quirks an eyebrow at him, and he tilts his head at her, already accepting her challenge.

"For one," he breathes against her, pulling her plump lip between his teeth, soothing the flesh with his tongue, "get the taste I deserved."

Taking advantage of her sudden perplexed expression, he drops down to his knees, using his hands to bunch the material of her dress around her waist.

"Harvey…" Donna swallows back, the rest of her words caught in her throat when she watches him pulling the material of her red lace aside, his asshole of a smile hovering over her.

"I told you," he heaves out a breath, dark eyes staring up into her own, "I was going to help you relax."

Before she can counter with a response, his mouth is on her and she's gripping the shelves on either side, her knuckles turning white as her legs turn to jello. His mouth is warm and wet against her, utilizing his skillful tongue to map out the entire area he's already recorded to memory. When his tongue flicks against her clit once, she reaches her hand out, pulling at his short strands to keep him in place.

" _Oh my God,"_ she breathes out a laugh, dizzy with how good his mouth feels, the notion alone of where they were and what they were doing, _and how he was buried between her legs,_ making her let out a giggle that quickly turns into a moan.

"What?" Harvey parts his lips from her, using his hands to caress her skin as he looks up at her expectedly, amused and bewildered all at once.

"Just-" Donna shakes her head, "I thought we had agreed no- _fraternizing_ at work," she lets out another girly giggle, blaming the current lack of oxygen to her brain for her lack of coherency.

Harvey shakes his head, his lips twitching at how adorable she sounded, _but he wasn't about to tell her that._ "You want me to stop?"

Her eyes narrow down at him, the caresses she had on his hair ceasing, "Don't you dare, Specter, or so help me-"

She doesn't get to finish her threat, his mouth already resuming its place between her legs. Her lip is caught between her teeth again, gnawing on the flesh till it turned raw, as he hums against her, the vibrations lifting her higher and pummeling her closer to her second orgasm.

When his lips wrap around her, sucking with renewed vigor, she's arching over, a soundless moan escaping her when she feels his tongue running circles around her swollen clit. He makes sure to keep his hands on her, slowly easing off of her as she comes down from her euphoric high.

It takes her a couple more seconds for her eyes to flutter open, letting her vision clear from the kaleidoscope of spots she was currently seeing. Heaving out a weighted breath, she looked down to his expected gaze, "You want a prize for that?"

Harvey grins at her words, full and wide as he stands to his feet, ignoring the pain the shoots through his joints. _It was worth it._

"You feeling better?" He gently asks, watching how her skin emits a soft glow from her post-orgasmic haze.

"I'm-" Donna lets out a laugh, "Actually, I am."

He mirrors her mirth then, leaning in to kiss her fully on the lips. "Then, that's all I need," he tells her softly when they part.

A sluggish smile overtakes her, her eyes warm as she gazes up at him, "You did fine work, mister," she applauds, immediately falling into another set of giggles.

"What?" Harvey prods, amusement in his eyes as he watches her.

"Nothing," Donna shakes her head, "I just can't believe I let my boyfriend go down at me in the middle of _work."_

Harvey shrugs, "There's a first for everything."

"You're in incorrigible," she notes with another shake of her head.

A boyish smile crosses over him and he's leaning over to peck her on the lips again, "Come on," he grabs her hands, "let's get back to work."

"Hold your horses, mister," she reels him back in when he tries to pull her away with him, "we're not going anywhere yet."

Harvey creases his forehead, his lips parting in that way that makes her want to kiss the confusion off his face. "Why-?"

" _Because,"_ a coy grin pulls at her, cupping his now tented pants, "you can't walk out of here with a raging hard-on."

His eyes turn darker at her words, the implication of them mixed with the slow caress of her hands over his clothed member making him buck against her.

" _Donna,"_

"Let me take care of you, Harvey," she mimics, echoing his earlier words to her. It takes him a second too long for her words to sink in, watching in a half daze as she kneels before him, her four inch black Louis Vuitton's resting on the floor of the file room.

" _Donna,"_ Harvey growls in a warning, his breathing already becoming labored when her hand reaches out to unzip him, "You don't have to-"

"Oh, _I know,"_ she half scoffs, easing the zipper down slowly, reaching inside his boxers with determination, "but I _want to,"_ she gives him a full grin before she wraps her hand around him, already deliciously hard and firm in her hands.

He hisses when he feels her slightly cold hands around his flesh, and she chuckles out a breathy _"sorry"_ before taking him into her mouth.

 _Heaven. Hell._ Harvey doesn't know where he currently resides, the feeling of her hot and wet mouth around him already sending him off to another plane of existence, that much he was certain.

" _Shit, Donna,"_ he dares to look down at her, and he nearly comes undone when her hazel eyes meet his, lips curling up as she watches his resolve slowly slipping. She takes her time then, using her hand to draw slow circles on the base of his shaft, her crimson nails raking just _slightly_ across his sensitive flesh. She draws him out of mouth, holding back a grin when he groans out in protest before her pink tongue is sneaking out, tasting the pre-cum from the head before she's encompassing him whole again.

Harvey feels his stomach clenching with every slide of her tongue along his length, heaving out a curse that mixes with her name whenever she chooses to hum around him, a tuneless song reverberating from her throat. His fists clench against his side, watching her bobbing her head over him, and as soon as her copper waves are falling over her face, he's sliding his hands through her hair, holding her in place. He doesn't force her pace, letting her take control, _as he always does in these instances._ Plus, _he just needs to see her._

" _Oh, fuck, baby,"_ he feels himself falling, falling deeper as she sucks him further into her mouth, a coy grin in the corner of her lips. "Donna, _please,_ babe, I'm gonna-"

She only quickens her pace, telling him with her eyes that she wasn't going to stop now. She feels his hands tighten in her hair when she moans around him, the vibrations nearly alighting him on fire as she ups her ministrations. She senses his undoing then, his thighs twitching in time with her oral movements, fingers gripping her golden manes just slightly, careful not to pull on her.

A hitched breath escapes him, and he feels himself jerking into her, spilling into her awaiting mouth with her name falling on his lips, a prayer and a plead all in one. He watches in between heavy pants as she eases him out, giving him a final taste with a twinkle in her eyes. His hands grow slack on her hair, sliding them down her silky curls before she's standing up, smoothing out the creases on her dress in a casual manner, as if she didn't just have him wrapped around her hands _quite literally_ moments before.

"You okay?" She smirks up at him, repeating his earlier question as she smooths down the tangles in her hair.

"I'm-" he gulps, heaving in a breath as he wills his brain to clear of the fog that had transcended even before she had her mouth wrapped around him. "You're-"

"Amazing? I know," she sasses, tucking him back into his pants in amusement. _He was still nearly frozen on the spot._ When he feels her zipping him up again, her eyes trained on him with a quirk of her lips, he snaps out of his daze, pulling her in for a heated kiss. He lets his tongue dance around hers for a moment, groaning when he can still taste her _and himself._ When oxygen becomes a necessity, his lungs still screaming from earlier, he's pulling back, the room around them echoing with the soft _smack_ of their lips.

"You're more than amazing," he murmurs against her, a sigh of content leaving him.

She lets out a pleased chuckle, their eyelashes nearly brushing with how close they were standing, "Well, I had to thank you somehow. Couldn't let you leave with Harvey Jr. standing to attention."

Harvey snorts at her nickname, "Please tell me that is not what you call it."

"So what if it is?" She raises her eyebrows at him, faux innocence in her doe-eyed glare.

Her purses his lips then, sensing her tease, "You're ruthless, you know that?"

She shrugs her shoulders, giving him another coy smile before turning around, crouching to pick up the discarded files when he had started this whole thing.

"Sorry about- this," Harvey mutters, reaching down to giver her a helping hand, sending her a sheepish smile.

Donna chuckles, "I'm not."

They share matching grins at that, working in tandem to collect the rest of the files, a comfortable silence overcoming them. When they place the last of the folders inside the box, Donna sliding it back to its proper place, she turns to face him again.

"So," she leans against the shelves, reaching a hand out to smooth out the invisible creases on his vest.

"So, _now_ you're ready to go back to work?" Harvey muses, a humorous tilt to his voice.

Donna snorts, pulling him by the tie to peck his lips one more time. "I think we're both more than a little… _satisfied_ now, yes." She sets off in the direction of the door, pausing when his hand gently tugs at her wrist.

"Hey," he whispers against her, "You'll get into the rhythm of things again, I know you will."

She sends him a warm smile, her chest filling with love for the man before her, still needing to mentally pinch herself every time she realizes they're a _them_ now, no strings, all in, _together._

"I know," she agrees softly, giving him a final squeeze of the hand before she's turning to unlock the door. When the door swings open, they almost crash right into a familiar looking young man.

"Harold," Donna speaks in surprise, watching the the gangly former employee looking at them with wide eyes.

"Donna, M- Mr. Specter," Harold stutters. His blue eyes shift from one to the other, his words caught in his throat, hands gripping a set of papers.

"Harold? Didn't he used to work here?" Harvey inquires after a beat, directing the question to his girlfriend instead to the man in question.

"Uh- yes Harv- I mean, Mr. Specter, yes. I just- Louis needed help with this case since it involves a client I'm working with and so I came here- to the firm, _your_ firm now, uh, congratulations, by the way, and so I was just-"

"Harold," Donna interrupts the poor man's stumbling, trying to ease him with a smile, "You're not under interrogation."

He heaves a sigh of relief then, letting out a smile for the first time. It's then that he notices the redhead's hand was clasped onto the current managing partner's, their clothes a little mangled.

"Does Mike know about this?"

"I- excuse me?" Donna asks in confusion.

"Mike- I know he's married now to Zane, but last time I remember catching you with-"

Donna's mouth hangs open, the words spilling out of her before he can continue, "You know what, _Harry_ , Harvey and I have to get back to work," she pulls her bewildered boyfriend by the hand, not letting Harold finish his thought as she drags them both out of the file room, turning the corner before they reach the elevators.

Harvey watches in confusion as she stands in front of the metal doors, her face stoic and unreadable.

"Donna, what-" his head swivels back in the direction of the file room, his mind running a mile a minute given their recent activities and then run-in with a former Specter-Litt employee, one he barely remembers.

"What did- what was that kid talking about?"

His girlfriend faces him then, fixing him with an innocent smile. "Oh, that's- a story for another time." The elevator welcomes them with its arrival, and Donna saunters in, an extra sway on her hips in the hopes of distracting him.

It takes Harvey a moment before the feeling in his legs return, following her in without question. They stay in a heavy silence for a while, both of them sneaking glances out of the corner of their eyes.

"You'll tell me later?" Harvey asks after a beat.

Donna smirks, turning to look at him before the elevator doors open again, "Oh, you can count on that."

 _That file room was never not going to get her into trouble. One way or another._


	2. Exposed

**AN: Another shout out to Maya- she's given me too many ideas I couldn't pass. And a special thanks to Etty and Michelle aka my biggest cheerleaders and partners in crime xoxo**

 **Also, something to keep in mind: the first three chapters of this series will be related.**

…

"Should we… really… be doing this… here?" Donna prods between kisses.

"You're the one who dragged me in here," Harvey grunts, pulling at her bottom lip before sucking her tongue into his mouth. He hauls her up then, a squeal of surprise leaving her lips as he sets her down on the table that sat on the far side of the file room.

"Well… it's a little… _risky_ ," she pants, her long slim legs wrapping around his form, moaning when she feels his hardness pressing against her through their clothes. His lips descend from her jaw to her neck, nipping at her skin with a goal in mind.

"You're a very confusing woman, you know that?" He sucks on her pulse point, grinning against her when she tightens her hold on him, her red stilettos digging into his back. She had waltzed into his office, a gleam in her eyes as she sauntered over to his desk, voice low and plunging neckline taunting him. It hadn't taken much, just a poor half-assed protest from him to keep his ego in check, before he was scurrying on after her. He tried his best to look discreet, leaving his office with eyes glancing from employee to employee, suddenly feeling like he was being scrutinized under a microscope.

"I'm just saying," Donna continues, her breathing labored as his lips descend to the valley between her breasts, greeting each individual freckle with a sweep of his tongue, "With- Mike being back for a while… _oh shit,_ he's going to get suspicious if we take too long."

"Can we not talk about the kid while we do this?" Harvey sighs, sliding the strap of her black dress down to tease her over the lace she wore.

"He's not a kid, he's a grown ass married man with a kid on the way," Donna bites her lip then, her eyes rolling back as he finally pulls back the cup of her bra to pull on her nipple with his teeth.

"A kid having a kid, there's a concept," Harvey snorts, sweeping his tongue over her as he kneads her other nipple with his thumb.

"Can we- stop talking… about your puppy already?" Donna mewls, her manicured hands holding his head in place as he continues to work his mouth over her.

Harvey bites back a retort, a ' _you're the one who brought him up'_ catching in his throat as he switches gears, giving her right breast the same treatment as the other.

"Did your boobs grow, by any chance?" He hums against her, cupping her breast in his hands. She was leaning back now, elbows pressed against the table, letting him work his magic on her.

"What?" Donna breathes, her mind hazy with his current ministrations.

"Your boobs, they look bigger," Harvey observes, parting from her skin for a second to look at her plunging neckline, his pants growing tighter by the second.

"I don't- it's the dress," she shakes her head in confusion, chest heaving as irritation started to boom through her.

"I just-"

"Oh Jesus Christ, Harvey, can you shut that Harvard Law trap and put your mouth to better use already?" She was growing annoyed by the second, the ache between her legs having grown ten-fold since they stumbled into the file room minutes before, lips crashing as they tried to find the nearest surface.

Harvey chuckles, "Impatient?" He pulls over the chair that sat in the corner, leaving her leaning back against the table with a glare in her eyes. He sits down on the plastic seat then, inching the chair closer to her. He trails his hands up her legs until he reaches the the band of her underwear, dragging the navy blue lace just past her knees. He gives her one last cheeky smile, noting the way her lips are parted, hazel eyes dilated as she wordlessly demands he hurry up. His head disappears under the black material of her dress, pulling her closer to him until his lips find her.

" _Oh, fuck,"_ Donna throws her head back, auburns waves falling to the side as her mouth opens on a groan.

"Harvey's just fine," he mumbles between her legs, and she squeezes her legs around him when she feels his smug of a grin against her.

His lips and tongue lap at her, taking his time to drive her to the edge before pulling back, nipping at the apex of her thigh. Her hands are gripping the edge of his dress shirt, pulling at the seems right where his _H.S._ initials are stitched. Harvey tightens his hold on her when his lips graze her clit, his fingers gripping her waist when she bucks against him at the move.

"God, you taste amazing," her murmurs against her, pausing for just a second to trail wet kisses along her thigh again.

"Specter, you better hurry up and finish what you started or I swear-" She grits her teeth, looking down at hm with half hooded eyes, digging the heels she wore deeper into his back, coaxing his mouth back on her.

He follows suit without question, a chuckle falling from his lips as they wrap around her clit, humming against her.

" _Oh, fuck, Harvey,"_ her hands are now gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as his tongue works wonders over her sensitive flesh, the room around her starting to spin.

…

Mike turns the corner with an extra hop to his step, whistling a jovial tune as he heads in the direction of the file room. He hadn't seen Donna or Harvey in the last hour, and he hadn't thought much of it at first, but when the managing partner and COO were nowhere to be found, neither answering their phones, he got suspicious. He knew something had happened between his two friends at his wedding, he wasn't an idiot- official law degree or not. And he hoped beyond hope those two finally saw the light _and each other._ After all, he only ever wanted his best friends to be as happy as he and his current wife were.

Reaching the door to the file room, he opens it with ease, his whistling faltering when he notices a familiar black suit strewn across the floor. Taking a step closer, he recognizes the unmistakable Tom Ford coat, a frown settling in him then.

Just as his mind starts to formulate ideas, a voice breaks him from his thought.

" _Specter, you better hurry up and finish what you started or I swear-"_

Mike freezes, blue eyes going wide as the words reach his ears. He peers to the back of the room, not noticing anything else but more rows filled with boxes of files. The young lawyer takes tentative steps then, inching closer to the source of the voice he swore sounded a lot like a certain sassy redhead.

"Donna?" He cautiously calls out, his voice low and unsure. He knew he shouldn't keep walking, should turn around and close the door, but curiosity started getting the better of him. And he _knew_ what he could very well be walking into, his brain already having formulated a very likely yet _bizarre_ scenario. Yet, he kept inching forward, the notion of confirming or denying his suspicions too great to pass up. He turns the corner, the heavy breathing meeting him before the sight in front of him makes him halt to a stop.

" _Oh, fuck, Harvey."_

"Holy shit," in the two point five seconds it takes for his brain to start working on overdrive again, he mentally thanks himself for whispering the words, his feet carrying him in a backwards jog toward the entrance of the file room. His feet suddenly loose their balance, limbs flinging awkwardly as he tries to catch himself lest he fall right on top of the suit he had accidentally stepped on.

"Shit, _shit,"_ Mike curses again, willing his feet to disentangle from the sleeves of the Tom Ford as he tries to scramble out of the room in a quick mess. He grabs hold of the door knob as soon as he reaches it, haphazardly throwing the door closed.

His back meets the wall that separates him from what he just witnessed inside, and he shuts his eyes as tightly as possible. He wills the images of one Harvey Specter- his best friend and former boss, half buried under the skirt of his wife's best friend- to quickly fade.

"Holy shit, _holy shit_ ," he repeats, hands shaking as he digs through the pockets of his pants, shifting through until he finds his iPhone. In a flash, he's swiping across the screen, pressing a firm finger against her name, waiting on baited breath as he waits for her greeting.

" _Hey, honey, how's-"_

"Rach," Mike pants, looking behind him to the closed door on reflex before turning back to face the room in front of him, "You're not going to believe this."

…

Harvey freezes against her, his mouth detaching in a second as he pulls himself from underneath the skirt of her dress.

"What was that?"

Donna shakes her head, her own forehead knit as she stares down at her boyfriend, her chest rising and falling as she tries to get the fog in her mind to clear, "I- I don't know," she gulps, "did you look the door?"

"Of course I- think I did?" He sends her a sheepish look, and her eyes turn to slits as she glares down at him.

"You _think?"_

"I definitely… _maybe…_ did," Harvey lamely offers, a sigh of defeat soon leaving him as her gaze only intensifies. _How she still had the upper hand with her legs spread in front of him and seconds away from reaching orgasm… he'll never understand._

"Goddammit, Specter," Donna growls, shifting until she's sitting in front of him again, her hands making quick work of his pants as he stands.

"Donna, what-" if she weren't so annoyed with him, she would've kissed the confused pout right off his lips.

"I am not risking any more interruptions," she unzips him, letting the slacks pool to his feet as she follows with his boxers next. She wraps her hand around his burgeoning erection, a smirk aligning her lips when he hisses as she begins to stroke him up and down.

"I thought you were in a hurry," he breathes, his eyes now slits as she reaches down to play with his balls.

"What, I can't have my fun?" She fixes him with a look before releasing him at last, inching forward until she was seated at the edge of the table, wrapping her legs around him and pulling forward. He lets out a grunt at her incessant tug, pushing the material of dress until it bunches around her waist.

He aligns himself against her then, giving her bottom lip an eager tug as he finally slides home. Her back bends in a perfect arch at the intrusion, mouth opening in a low gasp.

" _Shit,_ you're tight," Harvey grits his teeth, breathing through her muscles clenching around him. She merely responds with a breathy ' _fuck'_ as she grips her hands on his biceps, nails digging into his skin.

He waits a beat before sliding almost completely out, earning him a whine from her parted lips. She watches through half-hooded eyes as he slowly slides back inside, and she's canting forward again, her lips brushing against his as their breaths mingle. Harvey starts a slow and steady rhythm then, matching his thrusts in time with the soft moans she expels.

"Fuck, Harvey, you feel… _so good,"_ Donna groans, teasing his lips with a sweep of her tongue as he continues to piston into her, his thrusts growing heavier with every roll of her hips against him.

He only hums in response, eyes trained on hers as he continues to drive into her with an unwavering force, determined to drive her to the edge. His left arm was wrapped around her lower back, holding her against him as his other was wedged underneath her knee. Hitching her leg higher, he begins to thrust deeper into her and she doesn't bother to bite her lip as a loud groan slips from her lips, a chain of expletives following suit.

He was deliciously hard inside her, encompassing her whole and making her see galaxies behind her eyelids as his continuous thrusts persisted. Her forehead meets his, their mouths open and twin gasps filling the room as they were inching their way closer to release. When her walls start clenching around him, Harvey snakes his hand between them, blindly finding her clit and rubbing her bundle of nerves in quick circles, eliciting another whimper from her swollen lips.

"Let go for me, Donna," he breathes against her with each swipe of his thumb. Suddenly, her eyes are screwing shut, body seizing against him, quivering in his arms as her orgasm rakes through her, an 'o _h, God Harvey'_ falling from her lips in between pants. Her release triggers his own impending one, not being able hold back anymore, not with her hips still rocking into him, her breasts bouncing between them. He thrusts into her twice more, finally spilling into her with a string of incoherent grunts.

He waits until their breathing steadies to slide out, the move making her automatically groan in protest.

"God, that never gets old," she laughs, her body still buzzing from her euphoric high.

Harvey chuckles, pecking her plump lips before tucking himself back in his pants, "I sure hope not."

They fix their clothes in silence, sneaking impish glances in between their attempts to make themselves look presentable, like they didn't just screw each other in the firm's file room.

"This is getting ridiculous," Donna remarks once they're somewhat decent, smoothing out the creases in her dress.

"What?" Harvey inquires, seamlessly looking around for his suit jacket. _He knows it must be around there somewhere._

She rolls her eyes at his confused expression, tugging him along by the sleeve of his shirt until they're near the front entrance of the room. Reaching down, she picks up the discard onyx suit, arching an eyebrow in his direction as she hands it back to him.

" _This,_ " she motions to his jacket as he tries putting it back on, a frown on his lips when he notices its unmistakable wrinkles and specks of dust, "is ridiculous."

"Well, maybe we did get a little… _carried away."_

She tilts her head at him when he sends her a sheepish smile, "That's already twice in one week. We're acting like horny teenagers here."

Harvey smirks, stepping forward to plant his hands on her waist, "I thought you said, and I quote, _'this never gets old'._

"I was talking about the sex, not the file room- _escapades_ we've been having."

"Don't you mean _sexcapades,"_ he grins.

Donna shakes her head, a chuckle leaving her lips, "That was horrible."

Harvey shrugs, leaning in to breathe into her, "Come on, you can't deny that it gets you all… hot and bothered."

She curses herself when she shivers in his arms, noticing the way his eyes brighten at her response, "That- is so not the point."

Donna takes hold of his hand then, trying to will the twitch of her lips to stay at bay as she leads him to the door, "I swear, one of these days we're going to- get caught," her voice trails off when she notices the door was slightly ajar, her frown turning into a glare as she turns to face Harvey, "So, you _thought_ you locked it, huh?"

"I- don't have an excuse for that," he mumbles against her.

"See, this is why- oh," Harvey frowns when he notices her swaying on the spot, her own face paling and he's holding onto her in a flash, trying his best to steady her.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"I-" Donna blinks against the fog in her mind, closing her eyes in the hopes that the room around her would stop spinning. Exhaling slowly, she lets her hazel eyes meet his again, giving him a weak smile, "Yeah, I uh, I guess I just haven't eaten," she gives him a shaky laugh, but her attempt to ease his worries falls short when he continues to look at her in concern.

"Are you sure?" His thumbs rub soothing circles on her arms, making sure to not let her go.

Donna nods, showing him her full set of teeth this time, "Yeah, I'm fine. All sex and no food is making this girl quite literally _dizzy,"_ she chuckles, glad to see his own smile breaking free.

"Okay," he breathes out a sigh of relief, "Why don't we go out for some lunch?" He grabs hold of her hand, leading her out of the file room.

"Hmm, first an orgasm and now food? If I didn't know any better, you're spoiling me, Specter," she hums, playfully bumping her shoulder against his.

Harvey lets the amusement bubble right out of him, his eyes crinkling as he looks over her own teasing smirk, "You'd be right about that, Paulsen."


	3. Private Rejoice

**AN: To my trashmates Etty and Michelle, idk what I'd do without our crazy talks and your endless support xoxo**

…

She halts to a complete stop when she gets to his office, her quick measured steps faltering the second she sees him. Crossing her arms as her lips widen, she leans against the doorway, watching him for a moment before she speaks.

"What are you so smiley about?"

Harvey looks up her voice, his soft smile growing ten-fold when he sees her. He doesn't loosen his gentle hold on the small paper he held, using his other hand to slowly trace over the image.

"I'm just-" he sighs, the words catch in his throat as his eyes begin to water slightly.

Donna pulls herself from the doorway then, strolling into his office until she reaches him, a hand falling on his shoulder. She peers over him, her thumb running a slow trail up to his neck where she caresses his skin. "Have you even done any work today?"

Harvey chuckles, wiping his eyes as he sets the picture down, tilting his head to look up at her, "I tried to, if that counts."

Donna smirks, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, taking hold of the small piece of paper. "I haven't been able to concentrate either," she confesses quietly, handing him back the paper with a warm smile.

Harvey sighs, tracing a finger over the small image again, "God, four weeks along and I'm already ruined."

"Hmm, just wait until she's born, then you're really in trouble."

" _She?"_ Harvey inquires.

Donna shrugs, "It's a mom thing, I know."

Her boyfriend only grins in response, turning back to face the ultrasound in his hand. They'd only found out just days before, and he'd nearly fallen to his knees as soon as Donna had breathed out the words with a tearful smile.

" _We're having a baby."_

The memory of her admission alone set his skin on fire, that tingling feeling from the moment she had told him hadn't ceased, and it only increased every time he remembered his best friend was carrying his child. _Their child._ They'd had an ultrasound earlier that morning, the first one of many. Harvey would admit he'd been nervous, _he was going to be a dad._ He'd try to keep his cool, noticing the trepidation on Donna's own eyes, but as soon as they walked into that small examination room, _he'd been a wreck._

Donna had scolded him at least three times, demanded that he would just sit still and stop his fidgeting. He'd apologized on a tired sigh, moving to sit next to her and provide her with a comforting hand holding. Soon after, the doctor had waltzed in, a smile on her face and a congratulations falling from her lips as she started asking the parents-to-be some questions. Moments later, she was pulling Donna's shirt up, spreading a cool gel on her still flat stomach, and in mere seconds, their eyes were trained on their baby.

Harvey had cried, the tears free falling out of his own volition as he watched the little grainy image he could barely decipher. He didn't have to glance at Donna to know she was at an all-time emotional high at the moment as well. And then one shared look between them and he was leaning forward, kissing her forehead before their eyes landed on the screen again.

It's now been a mere two hours since they were back at Specter Litt, each sporting a shit-eating grin, an envelope filled with ultrasound pictures to hand out to their friends and family in her purse. Before they parted to their respective offices, Harvey had taken one of the sonogram pictures, still not ready to part ways with the little life he could now see through grainy pixels.

"So, uh," Harvey clears his throat, willing his emotions to remain in check, "did you need something?" He turns to his girlfriend again, grabbing hold of the hand she still had on his shoulder.

"Like I need a reason to visit the father of my child?" Donna feigns hurt, placing a hand over her heart in a dramatic flare.

Harvey tilts his head up at her, looking unimpressed.

"Okay, fine," she huffs, sliding her other hand up to rest on his shoulders as she leans down, "I was just thinking," she husks into his ear, gently tugging the lobe between her teeth, "that we haven't had a chance to celebrate yet."

Harvey swallows back, gripping the arm rests of his leather chair, _"Donna,"_ he breathes, "I don't think now is the time-"

"Oh, now is the _perfect_ time, buster. Mike's out to lunch. Louis is- off doing doing Louis things, so we," she swivels his chair around until he's facing her, grinning when his eyes drop down to her exposed cleavage, "have plenty of time to- _celebrate_."

"I thought we already _celebrated_ the other day," he tries to reason, "plus weren't you the one scolding me the other day for this?"

"Okay one, that was 'we're pregnant' celebratory sex this is 'baby's first ultrasound' celebratory sex. And _two…_ I reserve the right to change my mind about anything at any given time without advanced notice."

He smirks up at her in amusement, "I take it your morning sickness is better?"

She steps back when he moves to stand, casually taking off his jacket to leave draped over his chair, "You know, those saltines really do have magical powers."

"And apparently so does sex," he whispers against her ear, a cocky grin on his lips when her eyes darken at his words. He moves past her then, walking toward the entrance to his office where he waits for her, "You want to help me look for some old case files, Donna?"

His girlfriend shakes herself out of her trance, licking her lips as she saunters over to him with a finger pointed in his direction, "Fine, but you better make it quick and you better make it worth my time."

Harvey grins as he watches her walking past him, adding an extra sway to her hips for his benefit alone. He was a bonafide whipped man.

…

"So, where do you want to do this?" His lips slant over hers, using her body to slam the door closed.

"Hmm, did you lock the door yet?" She playfully jabs at him, tugging on his lower lip.

Harvey chuckles against her, blindly reaching the lock and switching it until it clicked, "Now I did." His arms wrap around her then, moving her off the door to resume his kisses, "So, any preferences?"

Donna groans when he slides his tongue into her mouth, already feeling her desire pooling low in her abdomen. She musters up all her energy to part from him, their chests heaving as they look around the room, "Uh, back's good." Before he could reply, she's pulling him by the hand until they reach the back of the file room.

"Table again?" He breathes against her, a low growl leaving him when she starts to unbuckle his pants.

Donna shakes her head, ceasing her movements to grab hold of his tie, pulling him down for a kiss, "Just the chair. I want to be on top." With that, she's walking over to grab the chair and he's following her without a second's hesitation. When she all but pushes him down to sit on the plastic chair, he's huffing out a laugh, hands automatically falling on her waist as she straddles him.

"You're always on top," he groans when she rolls her hips over his hardness.

"Are you seriously complaining?" She arches an eyebrow at him, making quick work of his pants. Harvey reaches up, pulling on the straps of her dress until the navy blue material falls just below her breasts.

"No, just making an observation," he gives her one last look until his eyes land on her chest, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips at the sight. He palms her breasts through the black lace, eliciting a sigh from her lips.

"Can we… move this along?" She pants against him, her lip caught between her teeth when he thumbs her nipples through the fabric.

His eyes shoot up at her own, dilated and half hooded, "What? No foreplay?" In a smug move, he slides his hands inside the cups of her bra, his own arousal coming to fruition when he tweaks her nipples, watching her mouth open on a low whine.

"I just… I need you… _fuck, Harvey…_ inside me already," Donna presses firmly down against him to emphasize her point, smirking when he closes his eyes in response, letting out a low growl.

"You really know how to drive a guy crazy, you know?" He pushes his hips up then to allow her to continue unfastening his pants, letting the black slacks slide down before doing the same to his boxers.

She laughs when he hisses, his bare ass landing on the plastic chair, "Cold?"

He sends her a glare that's half-assed, his reserve slowly slipping when she wraps a hand around his hardness, "Cruel cruel woman," he murmurs, letting her snake her tongue inside his mouth, his own hands resuming their tease on her breasts.

" _Horny,_ is what I am," she clarifies with a forceful tug on his lip, eliciting a loud moan from him.

"So… is this what… pregnancy hormones look like?" He asks between kisses.

Donna shakes her head, letting him trail his lips from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck, "I hear those start in the second trimester," she informs, her giggles turning into a whimper when he sucks on her pulse point, "this is just your everyday horniness, mister."

"God, you're gonna be the death of me," he breathes against her, moving down between the valley of her breasts.

" _Harvey,"_ she whines when he takes a nipple into his mouth, tugging ever so gently.

"I told you they were bigger," he gloats, sucking and pulling at her with ease.

Donna rolls her eyes, another string of groans leaving her when he continues his ministrations, "If you're not inside me in the next thirty seconds, I swear I'll finish this myself."

"Hmm, as tempting as that would be to watch… _again,"_ he slides his hand down to reach the hem of her dress, moving the material up until it bunches around her waist. The sudden move makes her heels slip against the floor and she's canting backwards when he wraps his left arm around her, his other hand moving to her stomach in a protective hold, "You okay?" He pants, eyes wide as he stares up at her.

Donna chuckles lightly, settling back into place on top of him, her chest filling with warmth at his concern, "Yeah, we're both good," she reassures him, pecking his lips. With a sigh of relief, he gently moves his hand under dress, moving her lace to the side until she's hovering over him.

She takes hold of him again, teasing them both as she rubs herself against the head of his penis, evoking her own whiny _fuck._

"I thought you were in a hurry?" He muses on a grunt.

"I'm just having my fun," she quips, finally sliding down his length on a sigh. Her forehead falls forward onto his, the girth of him stretching her completely.

"Fuck, I'm so not going to last long," Donna laughs against him, giving herself a moment before she slowly moves up, easing back down on a breathy moan. His hands land on her waist, steadying her as their lips meet again. She begins a slow rise and fall then, riding him at a torturous place with her hands wound around him, playing with the short strands at the nape of his neck.

"You're… amazing," Harvey pants, moving his own hand to resume his caresses on her breast, the move catching her by surprise and suddenly she's slamming down on him.

"Thanks for the… compliment… _shit,_ but you going to let me do all the work here?" She groans, her hips gyrating over him in between heavy sighs.

Harvey chuckles, parting from her lips with a loud _smack,_ before he's easing his head between her breasts again, nipping at her skin, "I don't want to risk have you fall, plus," he bites down on her nipple, "I think I'm busy enough here."

" _Fine,"_ she moans, grinding harder against him. Soon enough, the only sounds in the small room are their bodies slapping against one another, their mingled breaths turning into groans of pleasure as they inch closer to their climax. Harvey releases his mouth on her then, moving his head up to stare at her as she continues her ride over him. He nearly loses it at the sight, her breasts bouncing with each move, lip caught between her teeth as she lets out a whimper that makes all his blood rush south.

" _Harvey,"_ she whines on a particular hard thrust, and he feels her starting to clench around him.

"What do you need, baby?" He croons, but his hand is already sneaking between them, blindly finding her bundle of her nerves to begin a gentle rub. Her back arches then, the feeling of him inside and against her becoming too much for her. Suddenly, she's seizing against him, rocking her body into him and coming with a breathy _Harvey_ on her lips.

He grits his teeth, trying to thrust into her as gently as possible, guiding her over him with his hands on her waist. She's leaning down to nip at his jaw, teasing him with an occasional stroke of the tongue.

"Come for me, Harvey," she purrs into his ear, rolling her hips over him as she works herself toward her second orgasm. Her voice is enough to set him off and he's meeting her halfway for every thrust, emptying himself into her on a grunt as she mewls over him, reaching her own release. Her name is a low mantra on his lips, eyes screwed shut like her own. When the aftershocks of her high seem to calm down, her forehead meets his, a lazy smile adorning her face.

"Hey," she greets him.

"Hey back," he croaks out, accepting the lingering kiss she gives him. "God, I love you."

Donna grins, her eyes shining and face gleaming in an afterglow, "I love you too," she pecks his lips one more time before sliding out of him on a sigh. She moves off of him then, fixing her dress as she lets him pulls his pants and boxers back up.

"What?" He asks, mirroring her own smirk.

"Nothing," she shakes her head, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress before raking her hand through her tangled manes.

Harvey tilts his head up at her, standing to tuck his shirt back into his pants, "That was not a nothing smirk, Paulsen."

His girlfriend rolls her eyes, stepping forward to adjust his slightly crooked tie, "I was just thinking we're going to have to get creative when my stomach gets too big for our usual positions."

Harvey grins, and she momentarily wonders if his cheeks hurt from their wide stretch. He plants his hands on her waist, letting his thumbs gently caress her still flat stomach, "I bet we can get creative," he whispers, pecking her lips lightly.

She huffs against him, winding her arms around his neck, letting him gently sway them on the spot, "Well, it's going to be interesting to see me _waddling_ my down here just so I could have a quickie with you."

Harvey laughs, throwing his head back and the noise itself is enough to make her own lips curl, "Oh, you're going to be so adorable with a big belly."

She quirks an eyebrow at his words, "Adorable?"

Harvey nods, his face softening, "Beautiful," he kisses her gently, "mother of my kid," he puffs out his chest proudly, earning him a roll of her eyes.

"Fatherhood is already turning you into such a sap," she jabs with a poke to his chest.

He shrugs his shoulders, "According to you, I became a sap as soon as we got together," he reminds her with his own poke to her side, making her squeal in surprise at the tickle.

She narrows her eyes at him, pursing her lips to prevent her from smiling, "And you're already getting worse," she leans up to peck the pout he gives her, taking hold of his hand in the next second, "come on, Mr. Dad, the mother of your child is hungry."

Harvey lets a Cheshire Cat smile stretch across his face, his whole chest warming at her words alone.

 _The mother of your child._

"Hey," he stops her right before they reach the door. She halts her steps, turning to give him a quizzical stare, "have I mentioned how happy I am?"

Donna grins, her eyes suddenly stinging with unshed tears, "Yeah," she reaches up to cup his cheek, "once or twice." They share one last glance, and she shakes her head at the ridiculousness of them, "Your sap is already rubbing off on me, I hope you're happy."

Harvey hums against her, following when she goes to unlock the door, guiding them out, "I thought we were already rubbing off on each other."


End file.
